Determine whether p24-VLP candidate vacine can induce class I restricted CD8+ cytotoxic T cells and prime for the induction of mucosal antibody responses after boosting with p24-VLP orally or rectally. Recruitment is ongoing through our well establised AIDS Vaccine Evalution Group.